Warriors: Trails of Glacier
by ignitusfire12
Summary: Off in the more northern areas of the Warriors world rest GlacierClan, a clan with pelts thick enough to resist leaf bare. But it is falling apart, and young Robinkit is the cat to handle the turmoil. "A robin will wield the light to illuminate a whole forest filled with darkness" Rated T for later violence.
1. Prologue

Warriors

Trail of Glacier

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I also do not own the program used for the cover image. The program (Game) was made by Neikoish on DeviantART. Give him/her credit.

* * *

GlacierClan

Leader: Froststar - Muscular red tom with white splotch on his left eye

Deputy: Deerpelt – Light brown tabby she-cat with white belly and neck

Medicine Cat: Snowpelt – Pure white tom

Warriors: Ebonystorm - Battle-scared black tom

Seapelt – Gray-blue tom with a scar on his nose

Lionleap – Ginger she-cat with broad shoulders

**Apprentice - **Graypaw

Eagleclaw - Calico tom

**Apprentice - **Oakpaw

Barkfur – Dark brown spotted tom

Silverwind – Swift silver she-cat

Apprentices: Oakpaw - Brown tom

Graypaw – Gray she-cat

Queens: Lilyleaf: Gray and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Mother of: **Oakpaw, Graypaw

Daisyflower - Pretty cream colored she-cat

**Kits: **Robinkit, Honeykit

Blacktail – Black she-cat with gray stripes

**Kits: **Maplekit, Owlkit, Icekit

Elders: Brokenclaw - Ginger tom with a broken claw

Cheetahsprint – A once agile golden she-cat

Foxwhisker – Calico long-haired she-cat

Halfear – Maine coon tom with half an ear missing, oldest elder

Kits: Robinkit – Black tom with unusual red underbelly

Honeykit - Golden she-kit with ice blue eyes.

Maplekit - Golden-brown tom

Owlkit – Black she-cat with gray stripes

Icekit – Dark grey she-cat with icy blue eyes

Cats Outside The Clan:

Claw - Musty ginger tom with a torn ear

Mud - Dark brown tom with uneven yellow teeth

Thorn - Gray tufty-haired tom with white muzzle, chest, paws, and stripes

Area: Kind of like Maine. Clan camp is near sea to northwest. Forest near sea-bed that is east of camp. A Thunderpath is at the east end of the forest. North of Thunderpath is a dock where Twolegs fish. South is Twolegplace. A lake is south of camp, that stretches from the hills to the forest. The hills are west of the lake, it blocks it so that the lake doesn't flood into sea. The Clan uses the forest to get around lake. More forest is to west. There is a path there to travel to the

Moonstone. A treecut place is near second forest. There are no other Clans in the territory. There are some rouges and kittypets, though.

Clan Food: Small Birds, Mouse, Fish, Rabbit

Clan Advantage: Resisting cold

Foreign Clans (Clans outside GlacierClans territory): ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, Thunderclan

* * *

Prologue

"_Hey, Oakit! Guess what?"_ A gray kit bursted into the nursery. The brown tom awoke from his deep doze, and glanced at his sister, "Wh-what is it, Graykit?"

"We're becoming apprentices tonight!" Graykit exclaimed. The news had sprang Oakit up as if he was being chased by many cats.

"Really? Has it been six moons already?"

"Yes it has." Graykit mewed reassuringly. "So why don't we get going?"

A red tom with a white splotch on his left eye headed to a hill, which had a stone embedded into it. It was the Highrock. A light brown she-cat followed closely behind him. He climbed and sat ontop of the Highrock, the she-cat next.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather beneath the Highrock!" The red tom yowled. Cats scattered from their dens and did as they ordered. Graykit and Oakit followed their mother, a beautiful gray queen, to stand in front of the clearing. They stood infront of their mother and waited.

"These two kits have reached six moons now, and they are ready to become apprentices. So, by the order of Starclan, I, Froststar, give them their apprentice names..." Froststar glanced down at the two kits,

"Graykit, you shall become Graypaw." The leader's head turned around to eye a ginger she-cat with broad shoulders, "Lionleap, you have proved to be an honorary member of the Clan, and I am sure you'll pass your skills to her." Graypaw walked over to happily touch noses with her new mentor.

Oakit stood anticipated. "Oakit, your apprentice name shall be Oakpaw." Froststar looked at a calico warrior from below now, "Eagleclaw, Cheetahsprint trained you to become the warrior you are now, and I hope you will pass these skills to Oakpaw for her to admire before her day comes." Eagleclaw nodded in approval. Oakpaw shot a glance at her mother, who was standing over him with a proud smile. Oakpaw then looked at Froststar, thinking to himself at an odd feature the leader had, _"Why are his eyes tinted red? I've never noticed that before." _The brown tom shook it off, and padded up to touch noses with Eagleclaw.

A pure white tom crouched in the center of his den, the brilliant light of Silverpelt cast upon his white fur. His eyes were closed, as if meditating. The gray queen padded slowly into his den. "Hello, Lilyleaf." The white tom opened his eyes. "Congratulations for your kits."

"Thank you, Snowpelt." She thanked, crouching beside him. "So tell me... Did StarClan send you a message?"

"Why yes, they did..." Snowpelt looked down at the ground, "There will be a blizzard soon."

"How harsh?" Lilyleaf asked. Though GlacierClan cat's pelts grow thick enough to withstand the cold, blizzards could do worse than just chill.

"Very." Snowpelt took a deep breath.

"There will be hail, as well. We couldn't possibly endure it."

"Should we tell Froststar before it comes." Lilyleaf responded, with only faint fear. "But would he even take action?" The gray queen looked at the white medicine cat. What did he mean by that?

"Why would you say such a thing, criticizing our own noble leader?" She stood up in disbelief. Snowpelt didn't look at her, but the sky.

"I'm not criticizing. It is an omen."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Owlkit, look out!"_ A golden-brown tom mewed playfully.

"Wha-" Before the striped kit could question, another kit sprang onto her back. "Gotcha!" The kit mewed. He was a black tom, with a red underbelly.

"Oww, Robinkit! That actually hurt!" Owlkit snapped as the tom jumped off. "Oh, sorry." The tom squeaked. He glanced at a golden she-cat who was looking on thoughtfully, "Aren't you gonna play with us, Honeykit? It's fun."

"No, I'm fine." Honeykit answered. Her littermate is always worried that something was wrong when she refused to play. "Just watching to see the way an enemy might attack."

"But you won't actually use what you've learned until you fight!" The golden-brown tom spoke.

"Now, Maplekit, you'll all learn how to fight once becoming apprentices." Robinkit and Honeykit's mother, Daisyflower, meowed. "But how long is that?" Icekit, a dark grey she-cat asked, hope in her eyes

"Not too long. Only a moon. I've heard that the elders are telling stories, if you want to listen to them." Daisyflower continued. The five kits exchanged glances excitingly, padding out of the nursery and towards the elders den.

"Oh, look who's here to visit. The kits!" A ginger tom looked at the kits that padded in with half closed eyes.

"We heard that you were telling stories." Maplekit mewed, lying down on his side.

A calico elder piped up next, "Yes. Halfear was talking about the time when he fought cats from another clan!" Robinkit's eyes grew wide. "Another clan?" The other kits shared his same curiosity.

Halfear looked at the ground for a long moment. After long silence, the maine coon looked up, "I remember now..."

"It was back when Froststar was only Frostfang. He had to go to the Moonstone because our leader, Hawkstar, died. And since Frostfang was deputy, he would gain his nine lives. Me, Eaglepaw, Brokenclaw, and Silverpaw were to follow him to ensure a safe journey. We took a path that was unknown to me. Upon exiting the forest, I couldn't belive my eyes. We had stumbled into a lush and beautiful land. We journeyed through a lane that we assumed was a twoleg path. After we jumped a river, we made it to clusters of rocks. There was an unfamiliar scent looming around, not rouge, nor kittypet. Out of nowhere, four cats sprang out at us. One was a gray tabby tom. Another was a dark tabby, an apprentice, I assumed. The other was a pretty gray-blue she-cat, looking as if she was a sister to Seapelt. The fourth was a gray tom with very small ears. "Intruders! Why are you in ThunderClan territory?" ThunderClan sounded new to me, though it sounded like a clan! "Smallear, these don't look like any clan cats I've seen." I heard the gray tabby growl. "Yes, they don't. But let them speak, Thistleclaw." The gray-blue she-cat had mewed. "StarClan grants us safe passage to the Moonstone!" Frostfang said. But they didn't belive us. Thought we were a lying bunch of rouges. We put up a good fight. Brokenclaw rightfully earned his name when his claw stuck so hard to Thistleclaw's back that it broke off his paw. They fled, and there was no more trouble as we made our way to the Moonstone."

"Wow!" Owlkit ran around excitingly, aroused by the story. Honeykit sat, tail in front of her paws, "What if we find ThunderClan cats again?"

"If you were to take that same route, then maybe." Brokenclaw answered, letting out a long yawn.

"You kits should go now. Foxwhisker is already asleep." Cheetahsprint rasped, lying down to rest herself.

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock!" Deerpelt's voice sounded across the clearing. Robinkit awoke upon hearing the order. "Hi, Robinkit." Honeykit mewed. The sky now shone blue, promising another sun-filled day of leaf-fall. The semi-warm sunlight soaked into the nursery, shining beautifully among Honeykit's smooth fur.

"You slept in again." The golden she-kit shrugged, making Robinkit's tiny face curl up into a frown, "What else can I do when I'm stuck in the nursery all day?" His sister nudged him cheerily, in which the black tom stopped frowning.

"StarClan has sent Snowpelt a message. Unlike most, all the clan needs to know to be able to prepare." Deerpelt explained to the cats beneath.

"Isn't Froststar supposed to be the one talking?" Icekit mumbled. "You're right, I think..." The three kits plopped their tiny bodies out and in front of the nursery. Robinkit never saw Froststar up close, but he knew it must be the muscular cat on the highrock.

The small crowd only glanced for a second at their leader with confused eyes. Froststar sat with an emotionless expression, mouth straight. Snowpelt turned around to face the rest of his clan, "It is true. Starclan has grave news on coming leaf-bare." GlacierClan stood, as silence trotted the clearing for a long moment before Snowpelt spoke again,

"A blizzard will strike our camp, mixed with a hail storm." Alarmed caterwauls rose from the cats

"But aren't we all resistant to much cold?" Foxwhisker rasped from the elders den.

"Let Snowpelt finish, Foxwhisker" Barkfur, a brown spotted tom, spoke. He nodded to Snowpelt, and the white tom continued, "It will be more than we've had in a long while. The hail will be bad. They are big and hard. The blizzards bring plenty of snow to be buried in." Once Snowpelt had finished, Ebonystorm, a black tom, looked up at his leader expectingly,

"And what will we do about this, Froststar?" The blue tom looked down at Ebonystorm, hiding a hint a hatred in his eyes, but said nothing.

"If the harshness of the blizzard is what Snowpelt expects, then we must prepare. I will set patrols to make sure rouge cats do not wander into territory. Oakpaw and Graypaw will hunt with their mentors and bring food to the elders. This goes to warriors, as well. Some will stock the fresh-kill pile, others will find materials to make the dens more durable. Snowpelt will collect herbs, as usual." The crowd of cats mewed in agreement and were soon off to start what Deerpelt ordered.

The kits didn't really know what was happening, but were still curious.

"Do you think they'll need help?" Icekit squeaked with excitement. "We can't hunt until we're apprentices, though." Honeykit meowed. "We can't do a lot yet. Though it would be fun." She added. "Let's just ask Deerpelt!" Maplekit padded out to join them. "Good idea."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Orange-red Leaves Crunch _beneath the kits' paws as the trotted away from the nursery. Owlkit scrambled out to catch up.

"Where are you going without me?" The striped she-cat asked, making the other four kits stop. "We're going to see if we can work on anything. You want to come?" Icekit explained. Without objecting, Owlkit nodded and joined.

The five kits walked over to the deputy just as she was done organizing a patrol. "Um, your Deerpelt, right?" Maplekit mewed.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" The light she-cat answered, confidence in her eyes at the reminder of her deputation.

"We were wondering if we could help." Icekit questioned. Deerpelt thought carefully. Soon she let her own question escape, "Do you even know what's going on in the camp?" The kits looked down, and Honeykit admitted truthfully, "No. We were at the nursery. But we _are_ almost apprentices, right?" Deerpelt nodded, "You are right..." The deputy looked with half-closed eyes at the ground. After a long moment of thought, Deerpelt finally mewed,

"Maplekit and Icekit, you can change the elders' bedding. Owlkit, Honeykit, and Robinkit, you can help Snowpelt gather herbs. Tell them I sent you." With enough said, Deerpelt padded off to Froststar's den.

"Change the elders' bedding...?" Maplekit asked, disappointment clouding his yellow eyes. Owlkit nudged her brother, "Maybe if you do this, the elders will tell you better stories!" Maplekit's expression lightened, and he and Icekit scrambled toward the fallen log where the old warriors and queens lay.

"Where is Snowpelt's den?" Robinkit squeaked, gazing around the clearing. "Maybe it's over there." Honeykit pointed her nose toward a cave where a white pelt shone. They trotted toward the medicine cat's den.

"Snowpelt? Deerpelt told us to help you find herbs!"

"Hm? Oh, hello, kits." The medicine cat's ears pricked as the three kits walked in. He turned from the pile of herbs and observed the kits knowingly. "So... Will you let us?" Honeykit mewed.

"Yes, of course. We'll move near the forest and the lake collecting enough herbs."

"Ok!" The three kits nodded.

"So, what do we need to collect?" Honeykit questioned as the four cats started padding their way across the clearing and out of camp, the white tom taking the lead

"Well, we might need Catnip, but that's too dangerous for you kits."

"Why?"

"Because they only rarely grow in forest, mostly found in twoleg gardens. But maybe we should get Chickweed, since that grows in the forest..."

"Um, what else?"

"Well, some Cobwebs, Coltsfoot, Comfrey Root, and Fennel. We don't have to get everything today. There's still some time until Leaf-Bare." Owlkit's green eyes shone at all the amazing names Snowpelt was ranting about. Being a medicine cat must be very intricate, having to be able to tell disasters and such from StarClan.

But Robinkit wasn't really listening. He was distracted by the feeling if he was being watched from the shadows. Wide-Eyed, he glanced toward the forest, and indeed, two yellow eyes stared ahead at the kit. The black tom swallowed hard, and looked back to the route Snowpelt was taking them.

"Hey, you see that little group of kits?" The dark figure sneered.

"Yeah. They could've been easy to take. Right, Thorn?" The other rogue looked behind, where a cat with tufty fur stood. He didn't speak, just walked forward to further observe the red-bellied kit.

"_That cat sure has his father's eyes..." _Thorn thought with a frown.

The group had collected enough herbs for the day, and was heading back to camp. The kits, mostly Owlkit, asked about the herbs, in which Snowpelt answered very knowingly. Robinkit smiled, a clump of Fennel trapped in his mouth, at the enthusiasm his friend was expressing. They made their way to the medicine cat den.

"Here." Snowpelt gestured toward a neatly stocked pile of herbs. The three kits dropped the new herbs into the pile.

"Good work kits. You helped a lot today." Snowpelt thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome! Um... Can we do this tomorrow, too?" Said the black she-kit.

"Sure. You seem to take quite an interest in Medicine Cat duties, don't you, Owlkit?" The medicine cat mewed with a wise gleam in his eye. Owlkit scratched the ground with her tiny paw, "Yeah. See you tomorrow, Snowpelt!"

"You too, little one."

The forest was dark. And bland. The trees were a depressing gray, and the blood red sky shone up above. The kit squealed in terror at this sudden change of setting. He tried to shout, "Honeykit! Mother! Where are you?" Silence. He sat, and began to weep and shiver.

Robinkit woke up. He looked around, and let out a sigh of relief. It was all just a nightmare. He was still at the nursery. He was surprised that Honeykit didn't wake up at the little racket he'd made. He glanced at the forest he could barely see.

"_What __**was**__ staring at me there?" _A shiver went up his spine when thinking that sentence. He never had went to see the forest before. Was it as blood-stained as it was in his dream? But the sky didn't seem red. A courageous smile swept across his face, _"That's it! My dream was just trying to scare me! But StarClan wants me to find out what cats those were!"_ Robinkit snook out of the nursery and made his way out of camp. The sky was a beautiful teal, speckled white dots spread across. The stars! Halfway to the forest, Robinkit thought of what might happen if he was caught. His mother had always said that kits should never go out at night. The black kit looked back. Not seeing where he was going, he bumped into a bush, where a feline figure popped out of,

"Heya, buddy!"

Robinkit jumped in surprise, swiping at the Calico, who dodged each.

"It's me, Eagleclaw!" He greeted again.

"Oh. Sorry. Why are you out here?" Said Robinkit.

"I could ask that myself. But me? Um... Well..." _"It sure is taking him awhile to... Think."_ The black tom noticed. "I was out on patrol! Now, why are **you** out here? You know it's dangerous for kits at this time."

"I was going to explore the forest!" Robinkit said. Eagleclaw was shocked at his courage. He started nudging the kit toward camp territory, "No, no, you can't do that. Not without anybody with you."

"But I want to! There's nothing there, right?" Eagleclaw stopped when safely in their territory, "There are rogues."

The kit turned around, "Is that some kind of Clan?"

"Not really. They're vicious. They're the threat we face sometimes, and they don't stick their necks out to anyone."

"They **do** sound scary."

"Exactly. Now go back to the nursery before we get caught."

"Wait, what do you mean "We"?" The Calico only shushed him as they took separate ways. Robinkit silently curled up in his spot in the nursery, having a tiny thought, _"Is Eagleclaw keeping a secret?"_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you Create-A-Cat game on Deviantart for helping me get an idea for the character's designs, and for the cover image.

It's been awhile, and I promised that I was still making this story. Without further ado, let's get going!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Sun soaked in_ at camp grounds as Robinkit awoke. He must've slept in a little late, because he saw from the nursery that the cats were already at work. He yawned. It had been a few days since that nightmare happened, but it was still fresh in kit's mind.

"_The forest must be a bad place." _Robinkit thought. _"But Snowpelt goes there often. He must know what is in the forest!"_ He looked around for his friends and Honeykit. Not in the nursery. So he trotted off to Snowpelt's den. Even though Robinkit had to change the elder's bedding today, he just wanted to speak to the Medicine Cat in private.

"Um...So are _these_ Poppy Seeds?" The black-gray kit squeaked, pointing her nose to a pile of tiny black seeds.

"No. Certainly no. Those are Foxglove Seeds. They're a very dangerous medicine."

"Oh. Sorry, Snowpelt." Owlkit apologized. The white cat smiled wisely.

"It's okay. A lot of cats mix Poppy Seeds and Foxglove Seeds up. Kits especially." He reasured. Owlkit's eyes were bright again.

"Hi, Snowpelt and Owlkit!"Robinkit trotted into the cave where the two other cats were conversing. Snowpelt flicked his tail in greeting, Owlkit mimicking. Ever since the first day collecting herbs, Owlkit had taken an interest in Medicine Cat customs. Even though she hadn't understand most of it yet, she will slowly.

"Why are you here? Aren't you going to change the elder's bedding?"

Shoulders slouched on the kit's back, "I was, but I want to ask you something." Robinkit thought Snowpelt would question what importance a kit needs to ask a medicine cat, but to his surprise, he didn't, just nodded,

"Okay. Owlkit, see what you can find near the ocean, but just make sure a warriors is with you. I don't want any cats to go missing."

"Ok!" Owlkit then padded out of the den, leaving the two toms in silence. For a long moment, they stared at each other. Robinkit didn't know where to start. He decided that questioning about the forest was a good start.

"Um, Snowpelt, what does the forest look like?"

"It is great. It is lush and ripe with herbs across all seasons. The only dangers are rogues, bees, and so on. But other than that, it's beautiful." The white tom purred.

"It didn't look like that when I saw it..." Robinkit's ears perked in confusion.

"Wait. You mean you snuck into the forest?" Snowpelt glared, but worry obvious. Robinkit flinched at the hint of anger.

"I saw it in my dream. The trees were gray, and the sky was red!" He mewed. Snowpelt stopped pacing, swallowing hard. A long moment passed, and still no answer. Finally, Snowpelt explained with some unsureness,

"It was just a dream. Nothing like that could happen. Now, you should go before Brokenclaw complains." Robinkit nodded happily before padding out.

The sun was setting on camp, the lake shining a brilliant tint of orange. The kits were playing in the nursery, tiring themselves out until the night came.

"Icekit, are you okay?" Maplekit mewed at his sister, who coughed.

"I guess..." She said between small coughs.

"Maybe you should see Snowpelt, Icekit. He might have something for that kitten-cough." Icekit, Maplekit and Owlkit's mother, Blacktail, mewed. Icekit nodded and ran out to Snowpelt's den.

"Hey, why don't we play cat and mouse?" Maplekit mewed.

"What's that?"

"It's where everyone hides, and another tries to find them!"

"Ok!"

"I'll watch to make sure you don't go too far, okay?" Daisyflower stretched as Blacktail went out to check on her kit.

"I will be the cat. You will be the mouses. Now go and hide!" Maplekit sat up, a smile swept on his small face. Daisyflower watched, gazing at each kit carefully. The three kits scrambled to bushes to hide from their friend. Honeykit peeked out of a bush and saw the golden brown body scanning the area.

"Hey Honeykit!" The she-cat jumped in surprise at her littermate's sudden greeting.

"You're gonna get us caught!" She replied.

"Oh, sorry. Um, do you know Eagleclaw?" Robinkit asked.

"Yes. Foxwhisker's son, right?" _"Why does he suddenly want to talk about Eagleclaw?"_ Though Honeykit.

"Well, I saw him come out of the forest last night!"

"Really? Was he doing a special job?"

"He _did_ say that. But he said that he didn't want to be caught!" They stopped when a rustle came from the bush. Then, Maplekit sprang.

"Gotcha!" He said as his brown body crashed into Robinkit's. He wriggled, then finally pushed Maplekit off, playfully admitting defeat, "You got me!" Daisyflower smiled as they walked out into the clearing.

Froststar sat in his den. Calm and wise, he thought. It has been moons since it had happened. They were events, that all came crashing down in succession. A Thunderpath death, a missing cat, a rogue attack, a leader slaughtered, and a Clan divided in two, dead or betrayed. He knew who were to blame, and soon, vengeance will strike. His red tinted eyes shown no mercy. That cat weren't an innocent cat. That cat, was a devious cat.

A seduced one, at that.

* * *

Meh. I think this could've gone a bit better. But I think the end is what sweetened it. Thanks for the reviews so far, guys. Stay tuned!


End file.
